Too Little Too Late
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Too Little Too Late by JOJO - a little one shot of mine that made me cry... it is sad. KairixRiku. AU


Too Little Too Late - JOJO

AN: Okay, so I was listening to this song, and I thought of Riku and Kairi. I know it is a weird pairing for me. But, I'll try it.

-:-

"Listen, Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way." Kairi shot a glare at him "But it did happen, I didn't know you had that in you, but I was wrong. Riku, I've given you more than enough second chances, and you blew them. It's too late, Riku. Go away." Tears welled up in Riku's eyes "Kairi, I said I was sorry..." Too late, she was gone.

-:-

A month had passed and Kairi had no thought towards her recent breakup. Riku did; he phoned her constantly that he missed her, cared about her and dreamt about her face, but she wasn't persuaded that easily. His calls always amused her, 'Kairi, please come back to me' or her favourite one 'I know I was an idiot, but your face is all I see, weather I'm awake or asleep.'

Yes, they amused her, until they started getting darker in themes. A few hinted cutting himself to release the pain, and two had even had the feeling of suicide to them. Now, those ones were scarring her badly. Finally, after letting her answering machine pick it up, did he make this one: 'Kairi, my life was literally hell before you, and it is right now. I have no point in-'

She picked it up "Riku, don't you dare commit suicide because I dumped you. That is utterly ridiculous and beyond reason. If it makes you any happier, I'll pick up from now on. Just, promise me you won't be stupid. Okay?" Kairi hung up the telephone, happier that she had helped him out.

-:-

Later that evening while Kairi was out with a few of her friends, Riku phoned her house. Kairi's mom picked up the phone "Yes? Oh, she's out right now with Sora. She won't be back until later. Alright, goodbye." Meanwhile, Kairi was having a blast with Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie at the movies.

When she arrived home, her mother told her to look at the call display to see who phoned her. The caller ID read: Riku Dragone. She had missed a call, and she hoped things weren't going too bad because of it. Well, since all her mother had told him was that she was with Sora, he automatically assumed that they were alone.

She immediately called back, but got no answer. That worried her, maybe I should check on him. No, she thought, remember that he goes to bed early on school days. That's why he's the teachers' favourite. It's fine, I'll call in the morning.

-:-

Morning came and when she phoned, she got no answer. Just as she hung up from the phone, she heard her mother gasp in the kitchen. "You all right, mom?" She asked. No answer. Then "Kairi, you had better come over here. There is something you need to read.

When she arrived, a newspaper was shoved in her face. She pushed it back a little so she could read it properly. The page it was on was the Classifields, which also held the obituaries on it too. Kairi looked it over once, then gasped. _No..._

The little box read in black ink: Riku Dragone, 1993 – 2010.

It included a picture of him when Kairi had last seen him, with her cut out of it. He was smiling, his eyes slightly looking to the left, where her face would have been. _Because of me, Riku was no more, not able to live again, never to take another breath. Because of me, his life ended._

A tear slid down her cheek, then more followed, not stopping.

-:-

It's been a year since his death, and I still can't think that Riku would do that. Kairi showed me the newspaper clipping as soon as she was able to stand. I helped her cope with, having lost my twin Roxas the same way. Tomorrow is the anniversary of his death, and I plan to accompany Kairi to his grave. Did you know, tomorrow was also the anniversary of Roxas' death as well?

-:-

AN: Oh dear god, I didn't know I had that in me. I was actually surprised when I started to cry. Oh god, I can't read the italics part without crying... Funny, if I can make a reader cry, then I have done something I have yet to do. Plus, I've actually never lost someone in my life at all. I came close. But it hasn't happened yet. Hmm. Maybe I'll write an emotional Zemyx, or AkuRoku or Roxas Xion. I think I'll do Zemyx or Axel Roxas.


End file.
